


The Day I Met You

by ILoveKitties



Category: College Girls - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Lesbians, Love, Sex, couples, girls, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveKitties/pseuds/ILoveKitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosemary had always had a major crush on America. Brie feels aroused by Caroline (Cari), but do the others feel the same. This is their story as they tracel through strange feelings for girls, sex, and french kisses. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warning. If you are younger than 9, or don't know about sex, than turn back now. I warned you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of four college girls. They are in love, but not just any love. They love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read this if you are uneducated on sex, periods, bras, and other stuff like that. Thanks!

"Hi America!" called Rosemary. "Are you ready for fashion college?"  
"What? Oh, umm.... yeah, I guess." America said.  
Rosemary stared at America's perfect body, her big breasts, her sexy butt. She wanted it, and she wanted it bad, but she didn't know if America felt the same way. She looked away quickly. Rosemary didn't want America to know tha she liked her. Plus, she had to pee really badly, so she needed to find a restroom soon.  
"What room are you in Rosemary? I'm in room 7"  
"It should say your roommates on the next page. I am also in room seven though, to save you time from looking." commented Rosemary.  
"Oh, thanks! Hmmm....... It looks like we are rooming with two other girls, Brie and Caroline."  
"Well, lets find our dorms and get unpacked. Don't be weirded out, but I really need to pee."  
"Umm.... this is weird too, but I am into watersports. Like, when people have to pee, I get sexually aroused." said Ameica while blushing.  
"Really? Me too!" said Rosemary. "I'll be happy to hold for you, if you want."  
"Oh, only if you want to." replied America. "Otherwise, I'd love it!"  
Rosemary smiled. They continued their conversation while walking to find the dorms. They seemed to walk in a circle though, because they ended up back where they started.  
"Ooooh..... I have to pee so bad.. I am gonna pee myself." Rosemary cried out. She was holding herself really hard and looked super sexy, in America's opinion.  
"Please keep holdng. I am about ot wet myself too. I have to go so badly. Oh hey, look! There are the signs that lead to the dorms!" said America.  
Rosemady looked relieved. They trouped in to the dorms and had just gone over to the bathroom when a lady, who said her name was Ms. Obaugh, said the bathrooms were broken and no using the toilets. She also said that their roommates where running late and would not be there until about seven pm. It was only about four pm now. They replied, ok. And when she left, they gave each other looks of distress.  
"I have to pee so badly!" said Rosemary. "I don't have much..." Rosemary looked horrified.  
"What's wrong?" asked America.  
"I peed myself a little. I can't wait much longer." cried Rosemary.  
"Um...... I can't help you. I guess now is as good a time as ever though... Rosemary?"  
"Yes America?"  
"Umm... well I dontw know how to say this, but.... I'vehadamajorcrushonyouforever. There..... I said it."  
"What? Sorry, I couldn't exctly make out what you said." said Rosemary.  
"Look Rosemary, I know we are really good freinds and all, but I like you. I really like you, and if you don't feel the same way about me, than fine. I.just thought I should let you know." America turned away.  
"America... I had no idea... I'm so happy... this is seriously one of the best days of my life! I like you too!"  
"Really Rosemary? Do you wanna go out with me? On a date or something? Or umm........ this is a weird question, but are you a virgin?"  
"Oh, umm... yeah, you?"  
"Yes, I am Rosemary. I better just say it. Do you wanna.... lose our virginity together? In otherwords, do you want to have sex?"  
"America... More than anything in the world!"  
"Really?"  
"Really America."  
"Right now? It's only four thirty and the other girls are not going to be here until seven."  
"Sure. America? We should tell Ms. Obaugh that we want to be alone. Since there are two rooms, we can share and the other girls can share. That way, we don't have to be around them until we go out into the living room/kitchen later."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"Girls?" Ms. Obaugh peeked her head in the door. "Your other roommates are again delayed. They may not be here until ten pm."  
"Thats ok Ms. Obaugh. We have headaches from the bus ride here, so we thought maybe we should skip dinner and go to bed early. Don't bother checking on us. We want to he rested for the opening ceremony tomorrow. America talks and yells and moans in her sleep, and she says I do too, so we might be a little noisy. Don't bother to worry though. We are really tired."  
"Alright girls, if you're sure." Ms. Obaugh closed the door.  
"Let's do this thang!" said Rosemary.  
"I agree, but there is one problem. If we do this, we are going to wet the bed. I am bursting to pee, and you are holding yourself like crazy. Let me find my plastic sheet..."  
"Ok. Can I pee on you on purpose? I will let you do the same for me. Before we fuck, we should hold to our highest point. Ok?"  
"Great idea Rosemary!"  
Fifteen minutes later  
"Ooh... I am about to pee myself." said America  
"Umm... just warning you, there might be some poop in the bed, because I really gotta do that too."  
"Don't worry, I am about to shit myself too."  
"We should probably fuck now, because I am gonna piss myself any second. Ready? Yeah. Damn I am gonna pee during the first half of the climax. Haha. Ohno! I leaked so bad, look at my underwear!"  
The girls had stripped to underwear and were starting to strip down to their bare skin. They wer cross legged and leaking pee out evry few minutes. They got in bed. They felt each other, they squeezed boobs and butts and held their piss in for a good ten minutes.  
"I gotta let go!" cried America. She sprayed Rosemary down good. She started pooping and she was all out. Rosemary was so deperate.  
"Rosemary. Please get off and hold on for as long as you can. For me? Please?"  
"Yeah. Sure. I am gonna put on some sexy clothes and squirm and hold for as long as you want. I'll even let you rub my bladder and vagina. You can even make me drink aterw if you want."  
"Really? I might piss myself a gew more times!" America said this as more pee drizzled down her legs. The girls both got in their skimpiest, sexiest clothes. They held until seven pm, playing games and having fun. The girls realized what tike it was and decided to get cleaned up and into their pajamas. They sat in the living room with hot chocolate that Rosemary's mom had told her to bring. It was with her food bags. The girls sat talking until nine thirty pm. Then, their roommates, Brie and Caroline walked in.  
"Hi, I'm Brie, spelled B-r-i-e, pronouced like the cheese."  
"Hi, I'm Cari! Well, my real name is Caroline, but nobody calls me that."  
"Hey girls! I'm America, Mer for short, and this is Rosemary. You can call her Ree."  
"Hi girls. Yes, I am Rosemary, or Ree. But anyway, Welcome to our dorm. Your room in on the right side."  
"Ok, thanks. We are going to go straight to bed, so goodnight!"  
"Goodnight! I think we'll to the same." replied America. She smiled at Cari and went to her bedroom. She crawled into bed and fell asleep right away. It felt good to be in college.


	2. The Other Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Cari and Brie, awkward to the max! They will figure things out though, and possibly date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read this if under age 9 or if you are uneducated about sex. And this contains some strong language.

"Hey Cari! Fashion college is going to be so fun, am I right?" exclaimed Brie.   
"Yeah, it's gonna be epic. I just hope we get there soon. I need the bathroom as soon as we do." murmured Caroline.  
"Hey Cari? Can I ask you a question?" whispered Brie.  
"Yeah, anything girl. You're my best friend. We are bff's, remember?" replied Cari.   
"Ok, well. Umm... Are you into girls? You know, like are you a... umm.... a lesbian?"   
"Uhh..... Wel I certainly wasn't expecting that kind of question. Well, yes. I am." Cari said.  
"I am too. I was going to tell you, but it was never the right time. And I never got around to it. I had to do it before I chickened out though. Sorry if this is super awkward. Haha....." replied Brie. She hadn't meant to make their time on the bus together totally awkward, it had just kind of happened that way.   
"Well, Brie, I actually kind of have a crush on this one girl, I have known her forever. I met her in Preschool, and we connected instantly. I developed my crush around freshamn year though... Any guesses who it might be?" Caroline smiled. She had liked Brie for a long time. She loved the way her shory blonde hair curled aroung her perfect cheeks. Her red lips were full. Brie always wore the latest styles and sometimes showed off her boobs or had leggings worn tight to her ass. Her breasts were full, and quite large, but still average size. She was pale, but not too pale and she still tanned nicely in the summer. Brie was thin, so her extreme stength was surprising to most people, but for Cari, it was super sexy. She wanted to see Brie in the same bed, stripped of clothes and showing off her hot ass and boobs, but it would be too awkward, since they were best friends, to mention that.   
"Wait, are you talking about me?" Asked Brie. Cari nodded. "OhMyGod! I have a crush on you too!" Caroline was beautiful, no gorgeous. Well, actually, the only way to decribe her was fucking sexy. Brie loved her curly dirty blonde hair, the practical clothes she wore, and the hourglass figure. Cari had large breats, a sexy ass, and full lips that Brie wanted to scar. She got horny just looking at her. She loved Cari, and was so fucking horny now, that she was about to pee herself.   
"Umm... Brie?" asked Caroline. "I am really fucking horny. And I need to piss. Really damn badly. Can you hold your hand on my crotch? I might piss on you, but you would not mind, right?"   
"I have wanted to do this exact damn thing for the longest time. I am horny and desperate to pee too. Maybe, if this bitch of a driver ever gets the bus going, we can have sex in our dorms."  
"I'd love to. I leaked piss on your hand, sorry." murmured Cari.   
"It's ok! If this bus is ever gonna fucking move we could get there quicker. It is alreay seven. We were supposed to be there an hour ago." exclaimed Brie.  
"Yeah, well, we just have to wait. Oh look! We're moving!" said Cari.   
"Finally! I have to fucking pee. So damn bad! Fuck this bus and this bitchy traffic. Assholes don't know how to drive.! Damnit!" cried Brie.   
"Whoa girl, that's like, every word in the book!" laughed Cari.   
" I am about to pee myself. Hold my crotch as hard as you can, I'll hold yours." said Brie, breathing hard.   
LATER  
"Yez! We are finally here! At ten pm, no less, but we are here!" Brie yelled ecstaticly.   
"Come on dorms are this way. Lets get into bed, I braught my plastic sheet." said Cari, smiling seductuvely.   
"Yes please! I just wanna let go. I have to fucking pee so bad. Can I just pee my jeans when we get to the dorms? In our room should be private enough, right? I can't make it longer than that. I am literally pissing myslef in little bits right now." whined Brie.   
"Here, through this door. Be careful, don't let it show you have to pee, ok?"   
"Fine, but I have wetspot on my jeans. Here I have my sweatshirt, I'll cover it with that."   
"Ready Brie?"   
"Yeah."   
They did introductions, meeting Rosemary and America, or Mer and Ree as they asked to be called. They semmed to have to pee too, but if they were all intersted in water sports, than it was a hell of a day for Brie. Brie and Cari went to their rooms, after a smile from one of the girls, they had gone to bed too. Cari put on her plastic sheet, while Brie let it flow in her pants. Unfortunately, America and Rosemary came in to say goodnight at that moment. They saw Brie pissing herself and they saw Cari doing a major potty dance. They looked surprised, but relaxed, and asked "Do you wanna do a toture you bladder competition tonight? We are pretty desperate pee too." The girls agreed and Brie stopped peeing and they all changed into their tightest pants. They played games with that for awhile, and then they all decided to get some sleep.   
"Goodnight guys!" called Cari. Brie was instantly asleep when her head hit the pillow, as were America and Rosemary, but Cari stayed up for a few minutes thinking about the good time they had just had. Plus, she had a girlfreind!


End file.
